


Dark Water

by BrunetteMarionette



Category: Mean Creek
Genre: Bad Parenting, Bullying, Death, Drama, Drowning, Drugs, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, High School, Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jealousy, Mental Instability, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Plan, Separations, Underage Drinking, Violence, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrunetteMarionette/pseuds/BrunetteMarionette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When 6 friends plan to prank a bully things don't go exactly as planned. When your life gets turned upside down who do you turn to? Friends, Lovers, Drama, Murderers? OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

“Mom please don't go” I begged as I followed my mom and brother Noah down the stairs as my mother carried her suitcase behind her “Dad do something!” I shouted to my dad as he sat in the lounge in his crumpled suit holding a whisky glass in his hand a piece of paper lay at his feet.

My dad just looked at me his face void of any emotion and I knew then that he wasn't going to fight this “Let the whore go” he muttered as he picked up the paper that held my baby brother's paternity on it, he wasn't the father.

My parents were in love once but somewhere between my dad becoming one of the top lawyers around and my mom creating a fashion line something had gone wrong, my dad began to drink at work and my mom started fucking the gardener, she wasn't the only one with the affairs but unfortunately she was the one who had a baby that wasn't my dads.

I glared over to my dad as he began to burn the paper using a his no #1 dad lighter Noah and I had bought him for fathers day, hearing a sob come from the one person I'd die for I turned quickly “Noah” I whispered as I got to my knees in front of him.

“Don't cry baby, it'll all be ok” I lie as I give him a watery smile as he throws his arms around my neck, I gripped the small boy into my arms wishing that we could be together forever, that our parents hadn't fallen out of love and into toxicity but this wasn't a fairy tale and we weren't due a happy ending.

Feeling Noah being pulled from me I looked up to see my mom looking down as I stood “I'm begging you” I tell her but she casts one more look at my drunken father before turning, her nose sticking up in the air like she was better than him.

“What about me?” I call to her as I follow her out of the doors where neighbors had started to come out of their homes to look at the scene in front of them, the most prestigious family in the town were finally crumbling.

“You're just going to leave me here?” I yell as she puts Noah in the taxi where he sticks to the window watching me with his big blue eyes “I know I'm not perfect...” I started but she turns to me her eyes equally tearful as mine “I'm sorry” she whispered before getting into the car without me.

“No” I whisper and run down the steps to the road but the car had already started to move “Noah!” I screamed as I saw him bang on the back window wanting me “Noah!” I cried out when I fell to my knees as the taxi got smaller the further away from me it got.

I let out a small scream as tears ran down my face “please” I whispered brokenly as I openly cried in the middle of the street knowing it was likely I would never see my baby brother again “Cassandra?” a voice cooed gently, I looked up to see my elderly neighbor calling my name bringing my back to reality as I noticed everyone was now watching my breakdown.

Picking myself up I ran back into my house as the fire alarms rang out from my dad burning all the paternity tests “Dad” I muttered when I noticed he wasn't in the lounge any more, following the smell of burning I walked past the stairs and down the hall to where his study was.

“Dad” I called out again walking through the door watching him stumble around throwing things on the floor and lighting a match, looking closer I noticed he was about to burn pictures of Noah “Dad no!” I shout when he drops the match onto the pile.

Grabbing a throw blanket from the back of the couch in my dad's office I threw it over the pile and put out the fire hoping he hadn't just burnt every picture of Noah we had ever taken “What the fuck is wrong with you” I scream in my dads face after I finally put out the fire but the alarms were still ringing out.

Dad's face dropped and his eyes morphed into a look of fury I had never seen on him before unless it was directed at my mother “Don't you raise your voice as me Cassandra!” he yells as he drinks out of his glass obviously aiming for drunken amnesia.

Taking the glass out his hand I threw at the wall behind his head knowing I had just sealed my fate but I didn't care there was nothing he could do to me that was worse than taking the only person I every truly loved out of my life.

Screaming I felt the burn on my cheek before realizing I had been hit “Bitch” he yelled out as he pushed me into the wall and walking passed me as I slide down the wall to the floor where I stayed sobbing even after I heard the front door slam, he was gone.

Remembering the pictures I crawled over to the blanket and hesitantly pulled it off the now charred pile “No” I mumbled to myself as I dug through the pile trying to find something, anything that hadn't been destroyed.

Brushing away the ashes I sighed happily when the pictures at the bottom of the pile hadn't been touched by the fire, gently picking them up I looked at them with a smile remembering when they were taken.

I had a baby picture and his kindergarten picture that was enough to keep me happy but as I stood another picture dropped out between the two, leaning down to pick it up I gasped tearfully when I realized it was a picture of the two of us smiling happily with our arms wrapped around each other.

Sniffing I carefully cradled the pictures in my hands as I walked up to my bedroom trying to ignore the sting on my cheek and the pain in my heart as I lay back on my bed holding the picture of the two of us above my head “I'm sorry”.

Curling up on my bed I finally let the sobs wreak through my body knowing that when I stopped everything would be different, the perfect family illusion would be broken and the town would talk about how the lawyer and his wife ruined themselves, their children, leaving them nothing but empty and broken.

 


	2. 001

Opening my locker with a sigh I shoved my bag into it as I checked my make up in the little mirror that hung from the metal door when I hear rowdy shouting coming from the end of the hall and knew who it was without having to turn around.

“Cassandra Rose Anne Matthews!” my eyes rolled as Marty starts calling out my name again, he does this every morning because he knows I hate my full name “Yes Martini” I fired back as I turned and leaned against my locker.

Other students walked by with their eyes trained on us but I had learned to ignore it over time, I just sighed when I saw Marty walking towards me with Clyde in a headlock and Rocky by the side of them laughing.

Rocky drops his bag by me and pulls me into a kiss and the other two wrestle with each other “Morning babe” Rocky whispers gently as he pulls away, Rocky and I had been together for years and he was the sweetest guy I'd ever dated.

Giving him a small smile I wrapped my arms around him “Morning” I greeted into his as I put my face into his neck “you okay? You know with today...” Rocky started but I just pulled away and smiled “Yep totally fine”.

Today marked one year of my mom and brothers abandonment, it had been a rough year but with Rocky and my friends help I had gotten this far “So are we still on for tonight?” Marty asked as he leaned next to my locker and pulled out my flask that I had hidden.

“What's tonight?” Clyde questioned as he smoothed his hair back out “Camping remember?” Rocky told him as I looked at Marty “You've got the weed right?” Marty just nodded as he lifted my flask up to his lips “and your mom's car?”.

Marty put my flask back and looked at me seriously “Don't worry that pretty little head of yours, it's all sorted. Just be ready when we pick you up” I nodded with a smirk “Okay I'll invite some of the others and we can make a party of it”.

The boys all grinned and whooped as the bell rang, I gave Rocky a kiss and pulled my bag back out of my locker and slammed it “Hey where's my kiss” Marty called as I walked away giving him the finger over my shoulder.

Walking to study hall my mind began to wonder to Noah, what would he be doing right now? Does he ever think of me, does he ask for me? “Shit” I swore when my breathing faltered and I ran a hand through my hair “Stop it” I growled to myself hating the fact I let myself think about them.

Seeing my friends sat in a group I smirked remembering the party, Rocky, Marty, Clyde and I usually hung out just the four of us but we have a bigger group of friends too “Hey Guys” I greeted as I sat down next to them.

“Cassie!” They all cheered and laughed together “So you guys wanna hang out tonight? I ask them as I put my books on the table for show I had no intention to actually studying “What's happening?” Aria asked as she cuddled up to her girlfriend Rachel.

“We're 'camping', so bring beer and whatever else you want,” I told them with a smirk before looking at Aria knowingly “and a tent obviously” Aria pouted and Rachel pulled her closer whispering in her ear.

“Do you think that's a good idea?” Hayley mumbled not looking me in the eye as the others snapped their heads in her direction “What do you mean?” I asked with a glare but I knew what she was getting at.

“Well.. uh... isn't is a year since...” Hayley started before drifting off when she saw my expression and stopped completely “Camping, it's a great idea!” Kris said with a laugh nudging Hayley with his shoulder “but do we have to sleep outside in a tent?” he asked frowning looking down at his pristine outfit.

“Don't worry babe, I'll bring you some shoe protectors and plastic wrap” Kris's boyfriend, Nate joked making us all laugh as Kris rolled his eyes dramatically and crossed his arms “We'll be there, I'll drive” Tyler announced throwing his arm over Hayley.

“Good, I just want to party and have a good time” I commented as they all nodded along with me “and no more of your shit,” I told Hayley as she bit her nails before apologizing “ I just think...”.

I pointed a finger at Hayley “No, don't do that. Don't think just get ready for an awesome party” I spared another look at Aria “and there won't be any bears.. or lions...and definitely no Blair Witches”.

* * *

 

Getting off the bus I pulled my bag over my shoulder and stepped onto the sidewalk and walked over to my house “Great” I sighed seeing my dad's car in the driveway I was not in the mood for an argument especially not today.

Trying not to think about my mom or Noah I pushed open the doors to my house which had long ago stopped being my home, hearing movement in my dad's office I took a peak and noticed him sitting at his desk drinking his whiskey.

Rolling my eyes heavily I pushed myself away from the door and ran up the stairs to my room to get ready to camp out, turning on my radio I played Nirvana as I took off my dirty clothes and pulled out my khaki green dress and tights I slipped them on and redid my make up from today.

“Load up on guns, bring your friends. It's fun to lose and to pretend, She's over bored and self-assured. Oh no, I know a dirty word” I sang along quietly as I packed my backpack with alcohol, cigarettes and other necessities.

Hearing the front door slam I knew my dad had disappeared for the night and I would either see him tomorrow or in a week it was always one or the other, dancing around listening to the beautiful voice of Kurt Cobain a picture that sat on my vanity caught my eye.

Picking up the picture carefully I sat on the end of my bed just looking at it and tracing the singed edges, sighing heavily I put the picture under my pillow and leaving my hand there for a second.

Closing my eyes tight a sense of fury burned inside of me remembering them and what had happened “Fuck!” I screamed as my fist met my wall “shit” I cried holding my hand to myself as I slid to the floor.

“Don't think... Don't think!” I repeated to myself it had been my mantra ever since she left and took the light out of my life, the only family member I actually cared for “Stop!” I growled putting my head in my hands trying to fight off my feelings.

Crawling over to my bag I unscrewed the top of my whiskey bottle and drank until I couldn't breathe, leaning back against the wall I sighed “much better” hearing a horn beep I smiled knowing who it was and that I could stop thinking about Noah.

Putting the bottle back in my bag I sprayed myself with my perfume and tugged on my boots before running downstairs whilst putting on my jewelry “Dad?” I shouted making sure he was gone “Good riddance” I smirked walking out the house.

“You looking for a good time handsome” I joked leaning on Rocky's window as they all laughed “Always” Rocky grinned as he opened the door and pulled me into Marty's mom's car.“Well Cassandra you smell great,” Marty said giving me a wide smiling “Thank you Martini” I replied with the same smile “Okay so the other said they'd meet us there,” I told the 3 boys.

“Whose coming?” Clyde asked from behind as I sat in between Rocky and Marty, turning I looked at Clyde “Aria, Rachel, Kris, Nate, Tyler and Hayley” I told him as Marty scoffed “The lesbos, gays and that weird couple”.

I glared at Marty as Rocky held onto my waist “Don't be a homophobe Marty” I argued as I sat back down “Sorry Cas... sorry Clyde for you and your people” Marty laughed loudly as I smacked him in the stomach “Such an asshole”.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
